


The Greatest Celebration

by uswnttrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnttrash/pseuds/uswnttrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>preath - tobin and christen are dating but they're not out. (It could be any game u want) press scores the game winning goal and tobin kisses her during the goal celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Celebration

Sneaking around was fun and exciting. It wasn’t that things were a secret. That’s the furthest thing from the case because both Tobin and Christen would happily announce their relationship to anyone if they asked. For the last 3 and a half months, no one asked anything so they just enjoyed the fun and excitement. But most of all, they enjoyed the privacy. There was no teasing or constant questions from their teammates. Or at least there wasn’t any yet.

As time went on, it got more and more difficult to keep things a secret so they tried to stop telling one. Sometimes they would touch each other for too long or it would be obvious they were flirting only no one would catch on.

Christen got annoyed at how Tobin reacted to things. She didn’t see it as a big deal that no one noticed and she was okay with things staying just between them for as long as possible. That lead to one of their first fights and it was a night that neither of them would forget.

“It’s been 7 months, Tobin. It was fun at first and okay, maybe it still is sometimes but for once, I’d actually love to tell Kelley about how happy I am or not have to explain to everyone why I don’t care if someone’s trying to flirt with me when we’re out….” Christen let out and the frustration was evident in her tone.

“We haven’t exactly been subtle lately, Chris. It obviously wasn’t meant to happen right now so maybe we should just wait…” As soon as they words came out of her mouth, Tobin cringed a little and she tried to fix it only to be cut off.

“No, don’t. Just save it right now because I’m already a little mad at you and you’re going to make it worse by saying anything so just stop.” She warned her in a tone that seemed more tired than intimidating.

Without another word, Christen left the hotel room and Tobin had nothing but her own thoughts to occupy her until Amy finally got back. She knew her close friend knew something was up but the best part about Amy was that she wouldn’t push Tobin unless she absolutely had to. If whatever it was started effecting her on the pitch or more than just tonight, she would definitely intervene.

This was the first time in over 7 months that Tobin went to sleep without a goodnight text from her girlfriend.

After a day or two of being apart and an apology from both, Christen and Tobin made up but the topic of announcing their relationship wasn’t spoken about. They were content to dwell on the fun and excitement of just being together without outside interference. They knew having this secret for some more time was a hell of a lot better than being apart.

———————

Seven months turned into just about ten months when the National team reunited for Olympic qualifying matches. There was a lot of pressure on the US team after the ride they had after the World Cup and everything in between.

It was the night of the final game of qualifiers and the US needed to win or else they were out of the Olympics. They were the heavy favorites and everyone on the team knew it. They knew what was expected of them and it just put more pressure on them.

“Hey….” Tobin pulled Christen to the side right before they went to go on the field for the game. “You ready?”

Christen nodded with that nervous smile of hers. She always had one before a game but it was different whenever she started. Jill seemed to take note of how she played during the victory tour and in her 11 NWSL games and seemed to finally be giving her the playing time she deserved. Having Tobin starting on the field with her was one thing that was keeping her sane though.

Tobin smiled wide as she wrapped her arm around Christen’s shoulder and she placed a quick kiss on the side of her head as they walked down the tunnel towards the field.

The game was nothing like anyone expected. The game was tied going into the 83rd minute. No one would have been able to predict that but it seemed like Costa Rica had one its homework after the two victory tour games. It seemed like there was some kind of forcefield up near the goal because every time anyone shot in that direction the ball never even got close. The crowd was anxious and restless and so was everyone on the field. It took the screams from the veterans on the pitch and on the bench to finally calm everyone down.

It was now the 86th minute. At best there would be about 3 minutes of stoppage play. There was enough time to score but given how the game was playing out, a lot of people doubted it would happen.

That was until Julie sent a ball in deep to an on-sides Christen. She had a defender on her who wasn’t quitting but neither was Christen and as the goalkeeper inched her way closer to the two, Christen sent the ball towards the goal. Ever single person in the arena went silent as they watched the ball hit the back of the net and there was a moment or two before the place erupted.

Everyone immediately ran over to hug Christen and jump on her. Tobin joined in with the group hug and once they broke apart, she got closer to Christen. She never really considered herself to be an impulsive person and neither did anyone else but when she pulled Christen in and kissed her, she took herself and everyone else by surprise. The two got lost in the kiss for a moment but that moment was over almost as quickly as it started. There were no shocked gasps around them and there was no silence from the crowd. Tobin had just essentially outed her and Christen in the grandest of ways and the world didn’t end. All the got were some catcalls from their teammates and Kelley lightly hitting the two of them as she told them that they had a lot of explaining to do.

The game ended and Christen’s goal was the game winner as everyone figured it would be. Jill wasn’t exactly too happy by the public display of affection during the celebration but she didn’t go too hard on either of them. She just told them to make sure they didn’t let it happen again or effect them on the pitch.

Hope, Carli, Abby and Christie handled the press. They spoke about the game and the goal and Hope was the one to address the kiss. She just simply stated that it was something the team supported and that the press needed to give the two their time.

After the constant games of twenty questions and answering all the texts they had received, Christen and Tobin finally got some time alone.

“Chris, I’m so sorry….” She said the moment the elevator doors closed. Christen had been pretty quiet in the last few moments and she had been shy due to all the attention for both her winning goal and the kiss. “It was a reaction really. I didn’t mean to take attention away from you. I mean you won the damn game for us. We’re going further into the Olympics because of you and I screwed it up and…”

Tobin couldn’t finish her rant because Christen silenced her with a kiss. She had been wanting to do it all night and now she finally was able to. “Please don’t apologize.” She mumbled against her lips before pulling back. “I love you.” She smiled wide because she knew Tobin didn’t kiss her out on the field maliciously. She didn’t do it to take away from what Christen had done. She did it because she loved her and she was happy for her. She did it because the intensity and passion of the moment. This was the same person who was somewhat against coming out and now she had done so in the biggest way without even thinking twice about it beforehand.

“I love you, too.” Tobin said back with a smile on her face as well. “I think this means you need to score every game now though.”

Just as the elevator stopped on their floor, Christen took Tobin’s hand. “I think so, too, but for now, I’m more concerned with scoring in a different way.” Something about Christen talking like that always drove Tobin crazy.

They’d deal with the press, their teammates, their families and everything else tomorrow. Nothing mattered in this moment other than them.


End file.
